Mannon (3.5e Campaign Setting)/Races and Regional Subtypes
Races of Mannon Generally speaking, the actual difference of species in Mannon is quite sparse. Most of the people living in it are some sort of human; at least genetically speaking. However some of these human races are so far deviant from the norm that they can barely be identified as such. Even regular humans have different characteristics based on where they are from. Human Humans make up the vast majority of Mannon, dwarfing all the other races in the size and scope of their kingdoms. Fortunately for the other races, the humans of Mannon are constantly warring with one another which greatly reduces the chance of any long term coalition. Asheeven Originating from the vast woodland kingdom of Ashariom(Land of the Children), the Asheevens are a proud and noble people. Defending their graceful cities with a burning passion, the Children of Ashari are deeply ingrained in their own culture and have little impact on the world around them. Kept in total cultural isolation for the vast majority of their lives, the Asheevens come off as aloof and haughty to most outsiders. They generally have a reddish brown hue to their hair as well as a slender frame. Loorin The Loorin are a mysterious and secluded race found almost entirely in the ancient realm of Deyja. Living in the great Spires of Loor, the Loorin devote themselves to understanding an manipulating the dangerous powers of the Ith. This constant use of magic has warped the biology of the once human race until it has become barely recognizable. They are tall and generally very pale, most of their body hair is thin and short to the point of being non existent. Skaunite Skaunites are the wretched survivors of Tremm's Hex, the great curse that brought about the destruction of the Silver Empire. These unlucky people are hated throughout the Burning Lands, for they were the ones who turned the once fair Silver Desert into the wasteland it has become (or so claim the Legion), and met with prejudice and mistrust everywhere else. Tall and dark skinned, Skaunites bear the signs of a harsh life upon their skin. With little remembered culture of their own, Skaunites either toil in the cramped rail tunnels below Phyrexia or fight the Legion in a furious guerrilla war. Razjafu The Razjafu are a race of slavers and tyrants that control the islands south of Zengroda in the Triad Gulf. Making a strong habit of coastal piracy and kidnapping, the Razjafu are the original founders and elite of the Labor Guild. Dark skinned and favoring heavy gold piercings, the Razjafu evoke fear of the unknown in those they seek to control. Haughty and domineering in all of their practices, the Razjafu are a strong race that gives no quarter and asks for none Ghenesi The Ghenesi are a proud people of an ancient heritage. Hailing from the land of Banjudar these noble spirit warriors defend their lands with a zeal unmatched in Mannon. Though they bear passing resemblance to Orcs with their green skin and prominint canines, it would be a grave mistake to assume the Ghenesi are savages. They share a primal connection to their land and forefathers that combines to create a strong feeling of loyalty in every Ghenesi. Though many Ghenesi strike out in search of their destiny, all feel the call of the Banjudar and are constantly aware of their distance from it.